It is known to provide surface covers for operating tables to support a patient on the operating table during a medical procedure. Efforts regarding such devices have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality, functionality, efficiency, efficacy, and convenience of use.
One type of pad that is well known in the art, which is used to provide support to a patient during a medical procedure, is a bean bag device. Such a device can be made of dried beans, polyvinyl chloride pellets, expanded polystyrene or expanded polypropylene. While such pads generally conform to the shape of the patient and provide stability to patients in different positions, pressure points can arise during the use of such bean bag devices when the device is maneuvered into a support position and wrinkles or other surface irregularities can form in the bean bag device. Another type of pad for providing support to a patient during a medical procedure is a gel pad. Such gel pads are used for their ability to provide shape conformance as well as comfort to a patient during a medical procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a gel overlay pad that is used in conjunction with a bean bag pad to provide protection, support, and comfort for a patient when the patient is positioned on an operating room table in a predetermined position during a medical procedure using a bean bag device.